<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Искусство вождения требует жертв by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421410">Искусство вождения требует жертв</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva'>Eleonora_Alva</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020'>WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Force-Sensitive Thrawn, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Редкий чисс способен стать навигатором. Не каждый навигатор может плавно вести корабль.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Искусство вождения требует жертв</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Навигатору Митт'рау прибыть на мостик, — прогремел по внутренней связи голос капитана «Стойкого». На всякий случай объявление повторилось еще два раза.</p><p>Митт'рау вздохнул. Сейчас начнется. Пока шел к мостику, он видел, как личный состав спешит убрать все бьющееся, закрепить все что можно и запереться в каютах. Дежурные отработанными движениями накидывали на себя ремни безопасности, застегивали их как можно туже. Ему было совестно, что он причиняет сослуживцам столько хлопот. </p><p>Он старался. Правда старался. Но чем больше он концентрировался на плавности хода, тем меньше внимания уделял космическим телам. Однажды это чуть не стоило жизни всем на борту. После этого адмирал Ар'алани разрешила ему летать так, как подсказывает интуиция, а экипаж пусть подстраивается как хочет. Когда Митт'рау растворялся в ощущениях, сливался с кораблем, реальный мир переставал существовать. Он легко мог облететь черную дыру, перескочить через планету, нырять и резвиться в астероидном поясе. Ему это напоминало игру. Тем временем реальный корабль несся на близкой к предельной скорости, совершал резкие повороты, проваливался в некое подобие воздушных ям, как-то даже летел вверх днищем. Митт'рау завидовал таланту девочек вести корабль плавно, без рывков и неприятных ощущений для экипажа. Зато до пункта назначения «Стойкий» под его управлением добирался в разы быстрее, чем у других навигаторов. </p><p>На мостике, помимо команды, находился посторонний. Его роскошные одежды желтого цвета с богатым шитьем выдавали в нем видного члена семьи Чаф — аристокра, не меньше. Митт'рау удивился, что именно его вызвали на дежурство, ведь его стиль управления… не понравится гостю. Как можно незаметнее он проскользнул к своему месту. Но тщетно.</p><p>— Мальчик? — всполошился аристокра. — Вы полны сюрпризов, адмирал.</p><p>— Митт'рау — лучшее, что у нас есть, — гордо произнесла Ар'алани.</p><p>Митт'рау почувствовал, что краснеет. Когда дело касалось скорости и ювелирной точности, ему не было равных. Но плавность хода… Неужели адмирал хочет избавиться от него, показав высокому гостю его «способности»? Склонившись над консолью, Митт'рау стал вводить координаты и приказал себе не слушать, о чем пререкаются Ар'алани и член семьи Чаф. Он чувствовал, что они недовольны друг другом. Но если у аристокры он заметил только раздражение, то в ауре адмирала уловил какую-то хитрость.</p><p>Старпом доложил Ар'алани, что корабль готов к прыжку. Кивнув, она как следует пристегнулась и обратилась к стоящему рядом аристокре:</p><p>— Возможно, вы захотите присесть.</p><p>— Это ни к чему, прыжок совсем короткий, — отмахнулся тот. — Я пока пообщаюсь с командой.</p><p>— Как вам будет угодно, — она повернулась к Митт'рау: — Навигатор, корабль ваш.</p><p>От его внимания не укрылось, насколько крепко она ухватилась за подлокотники кресла. Сделав глубокий вдох, Митт'рау постарался расслабиться, почувствовать «Стойкий», найти в звездном море планету, к которой они держали путь. Не отдавая себе отчет, он положил руки на систему управления и рванул вперед вместе с кораблем, легким и стремительным.</p><p>— — — </p><p>При входе в гиперпространство аристокру Чаф'орм'бинтрано отбросило назад с такой силой, что он не удержался на ногах. Его роскошные одежды разметались по полу, он стал похож на большую лужу чего-то желтого. Никто из команды не бросился ему на помощь, им и дела не было до его позора. Все сидели на своих местах с напряженными лицами, вцепившись в подлокотники кресел, консоли или ремни безопасности. Едва Чаф'орм'бинтрано приподнялся, как корабль резко вильнул вправо, отчего он покатился по гладкому полу. Через минуту, хоть это и было невозможно физически, он почувствовал, что «Стойкий» падает, неумолимо и стремительно проваливается куда-то вниз. Кое-как, на очередном крутом повороте, Чаф'орм'бинтрано подполз к Ар'алани и уцепился за ее кресло.</p><p>— Именем Доминации, умоляю, остановите его! — попросил он, указывая в сторону Митт'рау.</p><p>— Не могу. Навигаторов нельзя беспокоить во время прыжка, — без намека на жалость ответила адмирал и, взглянув на хронометр, добавила: — Потерпите, осталось всего двадцать семь минут полета.</p><p>Со стоном Чаф'орм'бинтрано разжал пальцы. С его стороны это была фатальная ошибка. Через несколько минут невыносимых нагрузок на вестибулярный аппарат он смог добраться до свободного кресла, которое ранее предлагала Ар'алани, сесть в него и пристегнуться. Остаток пути он проделал в состоянии хтонического ужаса, ему то и дело казалось, что он слышит треск обшивки. Корабль швыряло из стороны в сторону, трясло и болтало, словно с ним играл злой ребенок. Так оно, по сути, и было. Двадцать семь минут, которые он не замечал на корабле своей семьи, превратились для Чаф'орм'бинтрано в двадцать семь часов невыносимых мучений.</p><p>— — — </p><p>У самой цели Митт'рау не смог сдержать желания покрасоваться. Он вывел «Стойкий» из гиперпространства на такой низкой планетарной орбите, что тамошние силы ПВО забили тревогу. Среди навигаторов этот трюк считался особым шиком, но никто не проделывал его так хорошо, как Митт'рау. Открыв глаза, он посмотрел на команду. В голове сразу пронеслось: «Ой, я же их не предупредил». Планета внезапно возникла перед иллюминатором, огромная и близкая, напугав всех на мостике. Они, верно, подумали, что вот-вот врежутся в нее, включили сигнал тревоги, суетились, чтобы избежать столкновения. Только Ар'алани выглядела спокойной, даже наградила Рау довольной улыбкой. Ободренный, он посмотрел на высокого гостя.</p><p>Тот сидел, неестественно вжавшись в кресло, за подлокотники держался так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Лицо аристокры побледнело, на щеках появился зеленоватый оттенок, как у всех, кто первый раз летал с Митт'рау, полный ужаса взгляд был устремлен в одну точку. Встал он, слегка пошатываясь, не вполне понимая, где он и что с ним. Ар'алани подождала, пока его взгляд сфокусируется на ней, и не без толики злорадства в голосе произнесла:</p><p>— А теперь, аристокра, мы поговорим о снижении выплат военнослужащим за вредность.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>